In a typical color television receiver, the (R-Y), (B-Y) and (G-Y) color difference signals are DC coupled from the chrominance demodulator to the inputs of the chrominance amplifiers. However, because of the high gain of the chrominance amplifiers, relatively minor differentials in the DC voltages at the amplifier inputs result in significant differentials in the amplifiers DC outputs. These differentials are manifest as undesirable changes in the background color of the reproduced picture. In addition, any coupling or pickup of the chrominance reference signal into the demodulator will result in a DC offset voltage which will be different in magnitude and direction at each of the demodulators color difference output terminals. Furthermore, the differential DC voltages at the demodulator outputs tend to vary as the ambient temperature of the demodulator circuitry varies. Because the ambient temperature of the television receiver can be expected to increase according to the length of time the receiver has been operating, DC coupled chrominance amplifiers tend to exhibit time-varying color temperature. The above effects demand that the DC differentials at the demodulator outputs be maintained within rather stringent limits. This can be accomplished by AC coupling the color difference signals and re-inserting the DC component during the horizontal synchronizing period. Because the color difference signals can be either positive or negative values, the DC restoration requires the use of a keyed clamping circuit. However, prior art circuits required a clamp for each of the three chrominance amplifiers, thereby appreciably adding to the cost and detracting from the reliability of the receiver.